Zephyr
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: Adorarte es un suicidio a cámara lenta.


**Renuncia:** todo de Jamie Brittain y Bryan Elsey.

 **Nota:** para **Caroline Monrrow** , por ganar mi fic giveaway. Pidió un Sid/Cassie con tintes angst y nada, ojalá le guste.

* * *

 **El** sol de verano le lame las mejillas.

Y Sid piensa que puede ser un poco idiota. A veces. Casi siempre. El noventa y nueve por ciento del tiempo.

Vale. No importa.

—

El sol de verano le lame las mejillas.

Le recuerda a ella, casi sin querer. Porque ella es una supernova, una luz de plástico, artificial, colgada en los techos del mundo, a punto de extinguirse.

Tilita, tilita, tilita.

—

El sol de verano le lame las mejillas.

Y Sid actúa por impulso. Porque el amor es así, te hace cometer estupideces en nombre del romanticismo y puede ser desesperante e hiriente pero.

Decide viajar a New York.

—

Resulta que es una ciudad demasiado grande para un chico como él. No se parece en nada a Bristol (sin embargo, ahí está Cassie).

—

La encuentra trabajando de mesera en una cafetería local. Por poco no la ve, sólo un poco. Pero por supuesto que lo hace. Como si aún estuviesen en la preparatoria y ella lo mirase en silencio y suplicase con voz de pájaro moribundo: Mírame si te gusto Sid. Y Sid de alguna manera la oyese y voltease.

La observa.

Ahí. Ahora.

(siempresiempresiempre).

—

Tiene el cabello de paja, todo enredado en bucles. Y su sonrisa torcida en un ángulo incorrecto de cuarenta y cinco grados.

Luce tan–

diferente

–apagada.

(Pero muy bonita).

—

A Sid le falla la respiración. Como si le apretasen los pulmones. Con fuerza.

Entra a la cafetería sin dudarlo dos veces. Se oye el sonido de un cascabel y cuando Sid se acerca a la barra y se sienta, Cassie alza la vista con una libreta para anotar los pedidos y.

— Hola.

Cassie no sabe qué decir.

—... Hola.

—

(es como si nunca se hubiera ido, no aún. Como si estuviesen sentados en la misma banca en el parque, con las estrellas de papel decorando el cielo por encima de sus cabezas. Cassie una vez le comenta enigmática que tiene ganas de comerse una estrella

y brillar).

— ¿Me regalarías una Sid?

— Te daría una galaxia si me lo pides —contesta sincero y algo atontado. Ella se ríe.

Pero eso fue antes.

—

En el presente.

— Wow, estás... ¿por qué estás aquí?

(¿por qué me buscaste? ¿cómo me encontraste Sid?)

Él traga saliva, y se acomoda la gorra en un intento de calmarse.

 _No lo eches a perder de nuevo_.

— Tienes un hilo rojo atado en tu meñique Cass —dice como si fuese demasiado obvio. Cassie parpadea y acaricia el hilo como sorprendida. El otro extremo se une con el de él. De pronto le dan ganas de tener un par de tijeras.

Y se le entibia el estómago. Una palabra. Sencilla. Afectuosa.

Cass.

—

Por poco lo olvida.

—

Ninguno sabe bien cómo continuar la conversación.

Hay mucho que decir, y también nada.

Y siempre han sido buenos en lastimar al otro.

Pero.

— ¿Vas a quedarte? —Cassie señala su mochila atestada de cosas.

— Uhm, s-sí.

— ¿Dónde?

— Rentaré un departamento cerca de por aquí. Espero.

— ¿Por qué?

 _Por qué_.

Sid titubea.

— Porque te extraño.

 _Porque me niego a permanecer lejos de ti_.

—... Oh.

Se sumen en un raro silencio.

—

Sid compra un café y paga. Se queda el resto de la tarde aunque Cassie debe atender otros clientes. En lo que consigue un departamento se hospeda en un hotel barato además. Y la visita todos los días.

Es como empezar de cero.

Sin errores o arrepentimientos estúpidos.

Se van acercando de a poco. Paso por paso.

(y es que ambos están rotos, pero están bien).

—

Las manos de Cassie son de manzana.

Sus ojos, semillas de girasol.

Sid no puede evitar quedársele viendo de vez en cuando.

La verdad es.

Ella le duele en las entrañas.

(dentro, muy dentro).

Es demasiado. Cassie es simplemente demasiado.

Su salud mental peligra cuando está con ella. Porque Cassie hace que haya magia a su alrededor, que haga calor en invierno y nieve en verano, que él viaje al otro extremo del planeta y hasta que lo encierren en un psiquiátrico por accidente.

Y ella no parece notar lo valiosa que es en realidad.

(algo así como un hada de los suburbios).

—

Un día.

— Sid —Cassie formula la pregunta con sumo cuidado—, ¿todavía me amas?

Él ya sabe qué responder.

— Siempre. Ese es el problema.

Entonces Cassie entrelaza sus dedos lentamente y le da un apretón. Sid no la suelta. Y permanecen así, una eternidad que dura un segundo.

—

— Te echo tanto de menos, Sid —confiesa quedito—. A veces te echo de menos hasta cuando estás conmigo.

 _¿Es correcto realmente...?_

Acaso es posible.

Volver a ser novios. Volver a ser lo que eran.

Sid quiere creer que sí. Desesperadamente. _Por favor_. Cassie ya conoce la respuesta. —Por supuesto—.

(Mírame si te gusto Sid).

Él la mira y ella cae en el pozo profundo de sus ojos. Se siente como intentar matarse a sí misma por segunda vez.

Porque

adorarte es un suicidio a cámara lenta.

— No dejes de quererme no dejes de quererme no dejes–

Está bien dolerse.

—

— Tengo un departamento —comenta distraída, y le dibuja en la frente y los párpados los pétalos de una flor. Sid hace un sonido de asentimiento. Ya va un mes desde que se reencontraron—. Podríamos vivir juntos.

Sid casi se cae.

— Ah, uh, ¿qué?

— Así no pagarías por estar en un hotel. Ni la renta. Sid, lo estuve pensado y– wow, tu rostro parece una fresa. Adorable.

Se ruboriza. Demasiado.

 _Es peligrosísimo_.

— Bien.

— ¿Bien? —Cassie sonríe, igual que si fuera a decir: No he comido en tres días. Se le rompe el pecho por la mitad y nada en ceniza. Y Sid se arma de valor.

(Es como volver a casa. Es como todos los engranajes de su vida conectándose al mismo tiempo).

Lo ha perdonado. Se ha perdonado ella.

Tal vez vayan a Central Park y le den de comer a la luna y se desvelen acariciándose el alma.

O tal vez–

—

(— ¿Me quieres?

 _Todo lo que puedo_.)

—

Entonces, al final.

— Cass.

— ¿Sí?

— Ahora voy a besarte.

— Okay.

Sus labios se encuentran, saben a mariposa sin alas

(porcelana e hilos rojos)

Y los cristales bailan

en su boca.


End file.
